The Doubledemon Ring
by Vamps
Summary: Miroku Kagome. Yes you read right. A ring that powers and corrupts humans. Inuyasha makes a final decision.
1. Finalities

The Doubledemon Ring.  
  
A/N – Not for those who are scared easily, because any Miroku Kagome is bound to creep some people out at some point. And, sadly, all those Kikyou fans get what they want for once. And everyone should know that I was thinking of kamikazing Inuyasha instead of what I chose.  
  
Part 1 – Life is Hell.  
  
Intro – We start at Kaede's village.  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
"What did you do that for shard dectector?"  
  
"You LET Sango go to SESSHOMARU! And you just proved to me how little I mean to you. Go to Kikyou, she can detect shards too."  
  
"But Kagome..."  
  
"No more chances Inuyasha. Goodbye." Kagome turns her back and walks towards Kaede's hut.  
  
"Feh, wench, fine. If that's how you feel I will." Then Inuyasha promptly runs away.  
  
Kagome returns to Kaede's hut and notices Miroku downtrodden and defeated. "Don't worry Miroku, us two will still beat Naraku... come on Miroku, talk back to me already."  
  
Miroku finally responds, "How do you deal with the pain. Even being a monk it still hurts me deep inside."  
  
"I've had time to deal with Inuyasha and me. You, on the other hand, have just now been affected by Sango's ... betrayal. Now, lets think about what to do next, even though it hurts."  
  
Kaede returns with a set of boxes in her hands. She hands one to Kagome and one to Miroku. "Please open both boxes at the same time."  
  
The other two look at each other with wondering stares. "And what exactly will happen from this?" Kagome asks.  
  
"We shall see child."  
  
Both Kagome and Miroku open the boxes at the same time, but only one has an item inside. A ring to be exact.  
  
Miroku, wondering why he got the ring, and not Kagome, asks, "Why did we just do that now?"  
  
"So the legend was true. Well, since you successfully opened it I shall tell you then legend behind the boxes. It was rumored that the ring inside there was forged by one of the strongest Youkai that had ever walked the planet. Inside the ring there rest the souls of 2 Youkai, one who liked humans, and one who would kill Hanyous on sight. Inside the ring there is the power to raze forests in few strokes. There is power to turn the tides of the ocean in one strike. Power not unlike that of Inuyasha's sword, the Tetsaiga. It contains the Youkai's soul, but unless a miko with strong powers, one who has been betrayed by a Youkai, and another who had a dire situation opened it at the same time, it wouldn't open."  
  
Miroku interrupts, "So what does it do exactly?"  
  
Kagome responds, "Quiet, story time."  
  
Kaede returns to talking, " Its powers can either turn a hanyou into a full demon, or can grant a human demonic powers. I feel these each come from a separate soul, and if not removed immediately after the use is over, can corrupt anything within a matter of hours."  
  
Miroku says, " And we got this why?"  
  
"In the scroll and inscriptions on the box there were descriptions of this same legend, and the same results. But there was a missing part of the results starting with 'No Youkai can wear' and ending with '...man who will not be corrupted.' There was also enough room for a few sentences in between."  
  
Miroku "Useless." Pockets the ring "I'll use it when things get even more dire."  
  
Kagome "Why not try it out for a few seconds now?"  
  
Kaede " I would suggest it, Youkai have much different abilities than humans, and might be hard to adjust to in a battle."  
  
Miroku "Ok, I'll give it a shot."  
  
A/N Well, review for me please, tell me how you like it, hate it, or whatever. Comments, Questions, Concerns all in that little purple button in the bottom right. Flames accepted.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ 


	2. THe drawbacks

Sorry it took me a while for my second update, but I wanted to get down the basics of my ring first. And go through a few events to determine what would happen during them in my mind. And I didn't realize that some stories are better written in past tense other than present tense. I'm going to try it out this chapter.  
  
And I realized I forgot about Shippo in the last chapter. Kirara's with Sango, and Shippo will come in the third chapter.  
  
Disclaimer – I own the ring and the plot. Well, I wish I owned the ring in reality.  
  
Part 2 – The Ring's Flukes.  
  
Miroku agreed, "Ok, I'll give it a shot."  
  
With that, he put on the ring... and nothing noticeable happened.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"In this I have no guidance available to you, you must learn it on your own." Kaede responded.  
  
"Real useful..." And Miroku promptly started to run to a tree and back. When he got back he noticed that Kagome and Kaede were staring at him in amazement. Wondering about this development he asked, "What did I do?"  
  
"Just ran like a Youkai to that tree and back, nothing big for a human." stated Kagome.  
  
"You want to try out the ring Kagome?"  
  
"Sure." Kagome placed her hand out, and received the ring from Miroku. She promptly placed it on and ran to the tree and back like Miroku. Before she made it back though Sesshomaru decides to show up.  
  
"And how is a human able to run faster than youkai? Especially Me?" Sesshomaru questioned Kagome when she was near the others.  
  
"Sesshomaru, why bother with these peons?" Jaken questioned his master.  
  
"Yeah, why do you want to know anyway? You already got Sango, why bother us for more?"  
  
"Wench, do not disrespect my mate. Though many bakas may believe demons take mates as possessions, in reality we take mates very seriously. And we take insults to our mate very personally. Now die."  
  
"EEEP, Sesshomaru, wait a minute!" She jumped out of the way and saw Sesshomaru drastically slow down. Following this strange occurrence up, she ran behind Sesshomaru and punched his back.  
  
"Sesshomaru! Enough of this. Kagome and I were once great friends, and someday I would like to renew that friendship. Don't kill her."  
  
Sesshomaru backed off, but still kept his wits about him. He felt disoriented from that girl's hit. It was by no means even close to what a normal human should be able to do. "Kagome then. I will step down this time, if you will tell me what granted you these powers."  
  
Kaede interrupted at this point. "Sesshomaru, the ring is called the Doubledemon ring. Unless your library has been altered greatly, you'll find information on it on the third shelf down, back row of the third floor. Near the center."  
  
Sesshomaru responded "And how would you know of these tomes of knowledge?"  
  
"I was an old librarian. Kikyou never liked me going there much, I'm afraid."  
  
"I'll look into the ring, and your history. Come, Sango."  
  
"Wait!" Miroku interrupted their departure, "Sango, can you tell me why you went to be Sesshomaru's mate?"  
  
"Maybe someday houshi. Maybe someday."  
  
After that outburst, they rapidly left. Kagome, out of her high-speed rush, started to walk over to Miroku, and then fainted.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
(Kagome's POV)  
  
'Why is everything so fuzzy... is that Miroku?"  
  
"Kagome, are you finally awake?"  
  
'What does he mean Finally? How long have I been asleep?' "What happened to me?"  
  
"As far as Kaede can tell, we both exhausted our muscles doing our little speed tricks, and the ring doesn't seem to buffer us from the effects of running so fast. Or increase our recovery speed for that matter. In my case, I didn't attempt to beat Sesshomaru to the ground, so my recovery was in about an hour of relaxing. I'm not sure, but I believe we may be able to eventually train our bodies to take the stress of these Youkai powers, and not have to be defenseless for any period of time."  
  
"I'm still sore. And I'm hungry. Where's my backpack?"  
  
"What do you need from it Kagome?"  
  
"I will find it myself, don't worry." She dug through it for about 10 seconds, and finds a bar of chocolate and a bunch of ramen. "Miroku, can you cook?"  
  
"Just simple recipes, I think I can make ramen."  
  
"Ok, here!" And she tossed Miroku the bag with ramen on top.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Well, I thank everyone for there reviews, and hope to get another set of reviews. Sorry that it seems 'Weird' Corisu, but hey, I'm weird too. And, I wrote more than I did last chapter. I think I need a beta reader. Anyway, I'm having fun writing the story, and I have a paper in my wallet with all the ring's guidelines. I am having one fun time trying not to break any of the guidelines of the ring. Later. 


End file.
